


Written on my soul

by andreiiax (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship/Love, Guardian Angel AU, My First Fanfic, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/andreiiax
Summary: In a world where an angel is given to you when you're born, because of an error, Eleanor finds herself stuck with a demon. Will he take care of her? Will she finally accept him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first thing here and i've had this idea for a long time, hope it's cool enough

10

_"Are you kidding me? What do you mean I have to take care of a child? Did you forget what I am? I am a demon. Should I write it on my forehead?", the demon said angrily. How dare they to say that he has to watch over a child, like some sort of babysitter? No way._

_"Listen, V, it's not our fault. When she was born, your name was written on her soul. We don't make the rules and you know that. If your name it's there, you are her guardian and that's it", the man in suit said, "you're not going to die, she won't even see you. You just have to make sure that until she is 18, she is safe."_

_"But I am a demon! I don't know shit about babies. She might die with me there, can't you send another one of you? Please, don't to this to me.", V said, almost begging. There was no way that he would take care of a child. That was not his job._

9

One year later it was time. The child was about to be born, thus his job was about to start. He was angry, wanted to rebel and run, but he knows that he can't. He hated the baby, how could his name be on its soul? That baby must be crazy. He waited until the baby came home, not really excited to meet it.

Yeah, it was an **it** for him.

When the time came, V found himself on the chair beside the baby's bed. He was a little bit nervous, but also confused. How could this baby choose him? He got up and looked at the baby. **It** was a **she**. She looked paceful, her cheeks rosy and her face pale. He wanted to touch her face, feel her smooth cheeks, but he didn't. He just smiled at her. He knew that this job will be a pain in the ass, but he will do his best.

"Eleanor.", he whispered her name, softly. The baby smiled, and he felt something in his heart. He kissed her head and sat down on his chair.

Maybe this job won't be that bad.

 

8

He was wrong. The job was the shittiest thing ever and he cursed every angel he knew. You hear that, Gabriel? Shove this guardian angel thing up your celestial bottom.

Everything was a mess. The baby could see him, apparently, and he tried to keep himself hidden so the parents won't notice. It was okay until the baby started to talk. She kept saying his name and he wanted to glue her lips so bad. He had to find a new way to be invisible, because the hidding part wasn't working. That baby was way too smart. He was kinda proud, but he won't admit it.  Yet.

On Eleanor's 8th birthday party, V decided he should talk to Gabriel about the invisible part. He didn't want Eleanor to talk about him, he didn't sign up for that. He, in fact, didn't sign up for this at all, but what can he do? He went into the basement and called for his "boss".

"What's wrong, V? Actually, what's so important that you had to call me down here?", Gabriel asked.

"She can see me. She talks to me, Gabriel. You said that humans can't see us, yet she does. Help me get invisible.", V pleaded.

"Oh.", the angel breathed.

"Oh? Just oh? What's that supposed to mean? I need words, okay?", the demon said, getting angry.

"You can't be invisible anymore. You have a bond with her. Your souls are now conected. Probably when you first met, your soul attached itself to her and she can feel your presence and also see you.", the angel said calmly.

"Cool. Wait, what? A bond? Me and her? A bond? Are you fucking with me? Gabriel, what the fuck? How can I keep her safe if she can see me? Break the bond!", V yelled. A bond? Him and the girl? As if.

"It doesn't work like that. Just try to be quiet.", Gabriel said then left.

"Of course you left me alone! You don't have to babysit a child that also can see you, you prick! Quiet my ass, I'll let her see me, see if I care.", he scoffed. Angels suck as much as this job.

 

7

He tried to be as invisible as he could, but Eleanor was indeed a smart child. She knew where he was right away and he wanted to scream every time she found him. She also got in trouble a lot. She was curious and adventurous and V wanted to tie her on her bed so he can rest for a little. When she wasn't up a tree, she was digging a hole searching for rabbits. V wanted a hole for him too, he felt dead, Eleanor was a really big pain in his ass.

Now, he was trying to get her from the rooftop, he has no idea how she got there in first place. That child was going to seriously injure herself if she doesn't stop with the climbing part.

"Eleanor! Get down!", he angrily whispered. She just laughed.

Eleanor was almost 14 and yet, she was still acting like a child.

"Eleanor, I swear to my own father, if you don't come down right now, I'll glue you to your bed. **_Forever_**.", he said getting tired of her behaviour.

She didn't move one inch, so he had to go up there to get her. He took a ladder and got up to her.

"Give me your hand, come on.", she sighed and finally got down.

"You're no fun. You're like an angry grandpa.", she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not here to entertain you, alright? You're also acting like a real spoiled child.", he said full of anger. She talked to him like she was his owner.

4 more years and it will be over.

 

6

Her rebel phase went away but her teen phase came and it was worse. The worst phase, actually. She was always looking at boys and she was always angry. Damn you, human bodies.

Correction: boys **and** girls.

"I think I might be in love with her.", Eleanor said into her cellphone. She was talking to her best friend, Lisa.

" _In love? With Calypso? Nora, are you okay?_ ", her friend said almost laughing.

"Yeah, Lisa, I'm okay. What's wrong with her? Aren't you supposed to support me?", Eleanor said disappointed.

" _Sure, but, a girl, Nora? Have you seen Taemin? He has a crush on you. Why not him? He's pretty cute and has a nice smile. Think about it._ ", Lisa said sighing dreamly.

"No, thank you, you can have Taemin all for you, I'll talk to Caly. I'm tired, we'll talk later. Bye, Lisa.", the girl said with an angry tone.

Problems in paradise.

V sat quiet all the time and left the girls to talk in peace, even though he made some comments for himself. Eleanor was now sitting with her face in the pillow. It looked like she was crying. V sighed and debated if he should talk to her or not. Eleanor was definetely crying and V rolled his eyes and decided to talk to her.

"You okay?", he said softly. He knew she was sensitive.

Silence.

"El? Talk to me. Want me to curse her? Scare her? Kill her? I know! I should prank her. Or **almost** kill her, not really kill but you know, close enough.", he tried to make her smile. It worked.

She was watching him with a little smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"It's okay. You don't have to, really. I'll just get over it.", she told him.

"But she made you cry and my job is to keep you safe. Your heart, too. Let me shave her eyebrows.", he pleaded.

She laughed, shaking her head, "what are you? Definetely not an angel, you don't look like one, nor a demon, you're too kind."

"Excuse you? I look better than an angel. Unlike them, I have a cool body. I don't even know, I mean, I am a demon but I don't feel like one and I am not an angel, clearly, so I don't know what to say. It doesn't matter what I am, I'm here to protect you. Ah, you made me have an existential crisis. Let me shave her eyebrows for that.", he said smiling.

"Only if you film the process.", she said then started to laugh.

"You know me. Oh and also, go for that girl. She'll like you. If a demon says it doesn't matter the gender, I'm pretty sure it doesn't. Find supportive friends, Lisa can suck a cactus. Soon without her eyebrows.", V told her, then left to do his 'mission'.

 

5

V tried to do his job well, but Eleanor was doing his job so hard sometimes. Right now, he was looking for her. He woke up this morning with a message from her: ' _Please, do not look for me.'_ He didn't listen, of course, he was a demon after all. So now, he was in a forest looking for his child.

"For the love of candies, El, where are you? What did you do this time? I'll glue yourself to me, so you won't run like this ever again.", V spoke with himself. Yeah, he was worried, but could you blame him? One night they laugh over a silly thing, then she runs away. She was his friend. After some debating, he decided he really liked that pain in the ass, but now he wanted to kill her. How could she leave like that?

"Eleanor, please, please be alive."

He went to the beach and after 3 hours he found her on the sand looking at the waves. She looked paceful and he was finally happy that she was alive. He went quietly to her, careful not to scared her and sat down. She felt his presence but didn't say a word. They sat in silence for what felt like centuries.

"Did something happen, doll?", V asked softly.

She didn't reply.

"El. Please, talk to me. I've been looking for you everywhere. I was worried. Are you hurt?", he said worries in his tone.

"Why?", she asked so quiet, he almost didn't hear, "why was I born?"

"Because your parents did the...do.", he replied, confused.

"No. What's my purpose? Why am I here?", she asked, now looking into his eyes.

"I wish I could answer. I can tell you something, though. Before you were born, I was mad at you. Your soul had my name, a demon, so that meant I had to be by your side. I was angry until you were born. When they got you home, I was sitting on a chair in your room. It was quiet, you were sleeping. I wanted to leave you, to bribe an angel to take my job. I got up, ready to leave, but I wanted to look at you before that. I looked at you and all I wanted to do was hold your little hand and kiss your rosy cheeks. I didn't know why I was the one your soul wanted, but I didn't care. I knew that I wanted to keep you safe and I knew you will grow to be an amazing human. I loved you so much, your soul and mine formed a bond. I don't regret you. Not at all. To answer your question, I don't know why you're here, but I'm glad that you are. You're the purest human I've ever seen and for the love of your God, don't change.", the demon said almost crying. He loved her, he really did.

"Calypso left me. Well, she left for France. We broke up, because her goals are more important, you know. I just feel like I have no purpose, like I'm here for nothing.", Eleanor said looking at the ocean. It was calm, but also mad, just like her soul.

"If it's meant to be, it will be. Your purpose it's to live and do what you want. Don't beat yourself, little star. Between life and death, there's love. Until you die, you have time to love. Until you love, you have time to heal and find yourself. Love is pain, but love it's also what made me stay. So, let's get home, watch movies and talk, you'll feel better. Promise.", V said while hugging his human.

Love hurt, but love healed.

 

4

"When will you leave?", she asked.

"When you'll be 18.", he replied.

"Will you leave me for good?", she asked again.

"No. I'll be in your soul. Just as you'll be in mine.", he replied.

 

3

Eleanor grew up to be a beautiful girl, as a star, even more. She found her shelter in books and writing. She found her path. She found herself and V couldn't be more proud. Right now, they were at their place, on the beach, late summer night, reading. After a while, Eleanor put her book down and looked at the demon beside her.

"Why don't you have a name? Why just V?", she asked.

"I didn't have an angel to name me. V is the number 5, I was the 5th demon born. It sounds cool, so I kept it, you know.", he answered calmly.

"Can I give you a name? Or a nickname?", she asked and gave him her puppy eyes face.

"Go ahead. And nothing funny or stuff like that, okay? If I like it, I might keep it.", he said.

"Hope."

"Huh?", he said confused.

"I want your name to be Hope. My Hope.", she said smiling.

The demon didn't say a word. He was speechless. He just smiled and nodded. He loved it.

 

2

He grew up with her. He watched over her. He was there when she fell in and out of love. He was there when she lost herself but he was there when she found herself, too. He was there when she hated school more than anything, he was there when depression was a witch, he was there when she needed help.

But, she also was there.

She was there when he felt useless, she was there when he felt like he wanted to disappear. She was there and he wanted nothing more than to have her forever by his side.

But life doesn't work like that. She will graduate tomorrow and he will also leave tomorrow. He'll be free, but he doesn't feel happy at all.

He wanted to stay with her at their happy place, reading, laughing and crying. Saying stories and sharing secrets.

He kept her safe, but he felt like she kept him more safe. And happy.

They were at their place, for the last time.

"Are you afraid?", he asked her.

"Yes. I don't want you to leave. I want you by my side even at college.", she admitted.

"But I'll be. I'll be the demon from your shoulder. I'll make sure you won't make too many bad decission.", he said smiling.

But it wasn't a happy smile. Not when he knew that he will have to leave his human.

 

1

"I'll love you, no matter what, okay? You go there, do what you love and smile. Think about me, I'll think about you. I promise to visit you, I promise I won't leave you forever and we'll meet again. For you are my human and I am your Hope. Always and forever.", he said while hugging her, crying in her hair.

"Love hurts.", she said, also crying.

But love also heals.


End file.
